What Did Benny Say?
by JustMe133
Summary: Benny said something that made Ethan angry. That is really the best summary I can give for now. Bumped up the rating to M for safety and possible mentions of boy-boy sex later on. Don't like, don't read.
1. Listen To Me

**Yes, another random story idea. And this story … is really random. I don't know where I'm going with it. But I like it and figured I would post it. I'm sure you people can tell what's happening though. It gets pretty obvious where I'm going with this.**

**Yes, both my newest stories are kinda Benny-centric. I guess when I began these, I was in a Benny mood. **

**I hope you all like it. Here's the first chapter for you!**

…

"I hate you!" Ethan screamed at Benny as he chunked a random book at the taller boy's head. Benny quickly ducked before opening his mouth to speak. Before he could say anything Ethan continued to yell. "Get out of my house! I never want to see you again!" Benny just stood there, mouth now open in shock.

"E…"

"Don't call me that!"

"Ethan listen to me!"

"No! I stopped listening after you said … _that_," Ethan said with so much disgust it made Benny cringe some. "Just … just go." Now Ethan just sounded defeated and worn out. "I'll talk to you later. Just leave." Benny just nodded and walked out of Ethan's room. Ethan watched him leave, tears forming in his eyes.

…

The next day found Ethan sitting on his front porch, a concerned Sarah sitting next to him. Benny had called Sarah begging for her to go talk to Ethan since he wouldn't talk to him still.

"Ethan, what happened? I've never seen you and Benny fight."

"Sarah… You wouldn't understand what happened."

"Benny called me over here to talk to you. You can tell me what happened."

"Benny told you to come here?" Sarah just nods, noticing how tense Ethan suddenly became. "He- he wants me to tell you what happened…"

"I would assume so, otherwise why would I be here?"

"Sarah…" Ethan looked at her, and she frowned when she saw how broken he looked. His skin was pale, his eyes empty and dead looking.

"Ethan, what happened?"

"Benny… told me something that I wasn't expecting to hear… and I … I yelled at him and chunked a book at him then told him I didn't want to see him ever again."

"What did he tell you?"

"It's not my secret to share. Ask him."

"Well… I can't really help without knowing but I'll try. Um, about what he said, why did you react that way?"

"I, I wasn't expecting it. He just walked into my room and said, "hey E, I need to talk to you," then sat me down on my bed and said … well what he said."

"And then you yelled at him?"

"Yeah. I just … that wasn't how I wanted to respond!"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know! One second everything's okay, then he tells me … that, then I'm saying I hate him and saying I never wanna see him again."

"Ethan," Sarah says, rubbing his tense shoulders softly, "what did Benny say?"

"It's not my place to say."

"Ethan."

"No! He's my best friend, if he wanted you to know, he'd tell you!" Ethan said, standing up and glaring at Sarah.

"I thought you hated him?" Sarah said, smirking at the dark haired boy.

"Y-you did that on purpose didn't you?"

"I just wanted you to see that you don't really hate him."

"I don't," Ethan admitted, sitting next to Sarah again.

"Of course you don't. You two may fight and argue, but what couple doesn't?"

"What? We're not a couple!" Sarah just rolled her eyes before talking again.

"Of course not. I was just comparing you two to a couple. I mean, you two ... ya know what, nevermind."

"No! No nevermind. What were you gonna say Sarah?"

"Just that … well, you two do act kinda couple-y. I mean, you two are always together, you know everything about the other…"

"It's called being best friends!"

"You don't see the way you two look at each other. I mean, it wouldn't be a surprise if you two turned out to be … more than friends." Ethan just stared at her, face even paler, eyes wide and mouth open in shock. He just stared at her for about five minutes before she spoke again. "Ethan, are you okay? I'm sorry if what I said bothered you, I was just saying so."

"Sarah," Ethan whispered, sighing as well, " I don't know what you mean, but there is nothing between me and Benny and never will be. And you can go tell him that. Please do not bother me again," he said as he stood up, walking into his house and slamming his front door. Sarah just sat there and shook her head before taking off running in the direction of Benny's house.

…

"Sarah! What happened?" Benny said, yanking the young vampire into his house.

"Nothing good."

"What do you mean, nothing good? Tell me your whole conversation." Sarah just sighed, but nodded and told him everything Ethan had told her.

"Okay, now that I recapped my conversation with him, I just have to know, what the heck did you say to him?"

"Don't worry about what I said. I need to go talk to him. Now! Bye Sarah, you know the way out!" With that, Benny took off running to Ethan's house. Once he got there he didn't even bother knocking or anything, he just used a teleportation spell he's been practicing and sent himself straight into Ethan's room. Ethan fell off his bed as Benny crashed into the floor. "Ow. Note to self, work on landing skills."

"Benny! How the hell did you get into my room? What are you doing here? HOW DID YOU GET INTO MY ROOM?"

"Ethan, calm down! I teleported. It's one of the few spells I've mastered. I had to talk to you."

"Well teleport out I don't want to talk to you."

"Too bad I'm not leaving until we talk this out."

"Benny…"

"No E, just listen to me for once okay. Sarah told me about the conversation you guys had. How you admitted you don't hate me and even called me your best friend. So if I'm really your best friend then you'll listen to me. Please E." Ethan looked into Benny's green eyes and saw the seriousness and pleading they held. Sighing in defeat, he just nodded and sat back down on his bed, leaving room for Benny to sit next to him. Benny smiled and did just that.

"Before you start," Ethan whispered, "Let me just say, next time at least warn me before you suddenly appear in my room and crash into my floor." A small half smile found its way onto his face as he looked at Benny. Benny smiled a big smile at him and nodded.

"I'm glad you think they'll be a next time."

"I wouldn't be surprised if there was."

"Okay, well now that we got the playful banter out of the way, we move onto more serious matters. Your conversation with Sarah."

"Benny, do we really need to talk about this?"

"Yes Ethan we do. Sarah told me what happened. What did you mean when you told her you didn't mean to yell at me?"

"I didn't want to yell at you, or throw that book at you. I really didn't. That was just a reflex thing I think. I don't hate you. I could never hate you. You're my best friend."

"And you're mine. That's why I told you what I did. Are things going to be different between us now? After that?"

"I don't want things to be different. But, after something like that… I don't know. Can you act like there's nothing different?"

"We can try can't we? I mean, this doesn't change our friendship does it?" Ethan just sighs and glances at Benny before shaking his head.

"I don't know Benny. I just need time to process all of this. I'm sorry." Benny nodded sadly and stood up, facing Ethan.

"E, I know what I said bothered you, but I meant every word of it. I can't change that, and even if I could, I wouldn't. I just want you to know that."

"I know Benny. I just … I just need time."

"I understand. Let me know when you're ready to talk about it." Benny waved sadly at Ethan before teleporting out, leaving Ethan alone. Ethan fell back on his bed, sighing dejectedly.

"Benny…" he whispered, closing his eyes.

…

**Well, end of chapter one! Hopefully I'll get the next one up soon enough, once I write it of course.**

**I hope you all like my new story.**

**-JustMe133**


	2. Talk To Me

**Well, this is getting updated too! Yay!**

**I had some trouble thinking of an idea for this chapter, so I hope it's not to awful.**

**[Is this and BNC the same story? Not really. I mean, in a way, they're similar, but they're going in different directions … I think.]**

**Updated: 2-8-2012**

**Enjoy.**

…

Ethan woke up, still stressed about what Benny had told him a few days ago. He frowned as he sat up in bed, looking at his reflection in his closet mirror.

"I should talk to him," he said to his reflection, frowning still. "I mean, he _is_ my best friend. But … after that… could we still be as close as before? Do I really want to lose my best friend over something like this? I wish I had someone to talk to about this, to work out my complicated feelings," he groaned, putting his head in his hands.

"ETHAN! HURRY UP OR YOU'LL BE LATE MEETING BENNY TO WALK TO SCHOOL!" his mom called up the stairs, stirring him from his thoughts. He sighed and got up, dreading the school day ahead.

…

Benny was surprised to see Ethan waiting for him for their walk to school. Ethan just watched him walk towards him, a thoughtful look on his face.

"I'm surprised to see you waiting for me," he whispered, looking at the shorter boy, who smiled slightly before turning to walk towards school, Benny following him.

"Well," Ethan said as Benny fell into step next to him, "I was thinking… even though what you said did upset me … we are best friends still. I don't want our friendship to be different because of this. I mean, I don't want to lose you."

"Ethan," Benny said, a huge smile on his face, "thank you. I don't want to lose you either. You're my best friend." Ethan just smiled at him as they walked to school, not talking anymore, just in a comfortable silence.

Sarah smiled at the two boys as they walked into the school building.

"Hey you guys."

"Hey Sarah," they said in unison, Benny smiling more than Ethan.

"I'm guessing you two worked out your problems?"

"Pretty much," Benny said, smile growing. Ethan smiled at Sarah as well, but she noticed how his was more forced looking than honest.

"Yep everything is okay." Sarah frowned as they walked off. _I want to help them get over this awkwardness. But I can't until I know what Benny told Ethan. I need to find out._

…

"So, um … it's Friday," Benny said as they sat down at their lunch table.

"Yes it is," Ethan said, looking at the taller boy, waiting for the question he knew he would ask.

"Well… I usually come over on Friday nights and stay pretty much all weekend…"

"Yes you do."

"CanIcomeovertonight?" he rushed out, staring at his best friend, worry in his eyes.

"You've never asked before."

"So can I?"

"Benny, like I said, you're still my best friend. Of course you can. I want to act like what you told me never happened."

"Okay," Benny said, a relieved smile on his face. The two boys began to talk about what they would do that night and all weekend, not knowing that Sarah was watching them.

_Tonight. I'll ask Benny to please tell me tonight. I want to help. I just can't. Not until I know._

…

That night found Benny and Ethan watching TV in the living room while Sarah was getting Jane into bed.

"Thanks for letting me come over tonight E," Benny said, eyes not leaving the TV screen, avoiding the other boy's eyes in the process.

"Benny, you don't need to thank me. You're my best friend. You're welcome over here anytime."

"I know… I just didn't want you to be … awkward with me sleeping in the same room with you," he whispered, a blush finding its way onto his cheeks. Ethan stared at him for a moment before sighing.

"Things are only going to be awkward if we make them awkward. I don't want them to be."

"I don't either."

"Then they won't be." Ethan smiled a real smile at Benny, causing the boy to smile a huge smile back. Sarah had caught the end of the conversation, hidden on the stairs. She quickly made her way down the rest of the stairs, making sure they knew she was there. When she got to the living room, it was like nothing had happened between them.

"Ethan, Jane wanted you to say goodnight to her," Sarah said, looking at the dark haired boy.

"Oh. Okay. I'll be right back then," he said, running up the stairs. Sarah quickly took his spot next to Benny, looking at him.

"Okay Benny. Tell me what you told Ethan. He's still so tense. I just want to help you two. I don't like seeing my friends like this," she said, a slight begging tone in her voice. He just looked at her before sighing and shaking his head.

"I've already made Ethan awkward around me. I don't want you to feel that way too."

"Is it about me?"

"No. But you'll look at me differently."

"Benny, as much as I complain about you and think you are annoying, and sometimes would like to kick your ass, you are still my friend. Please, let me help. Talk to me."

"Sarah, I know you mean well, but I can't have you looking at me with that look Ethan gave me when I told him."

"Benny-" she was cut off as she heard Ethan walk down the stairs. "This is not over," she said, getting up and walking to the kitchen.

"Hey Benny, wanna watch a movie in my room for a bit before bed?" Ethan asked as he walked back into the room. Benny looked up at him, surprised by his suggestion.

"Um… sure. I'm gonna get me a drink real quick. Why don't you get the movie started and everything?" he said, standing up and stretching. He felt eyes on him and turned to see Ethan watching him. Realizing he'd been caught, a light blush covered the shorter boy's cheeks.

"Yeah, I'll do that," he said, disappearing up the stairs again. Benny just shook off the weird feeling he was having and walked into the kitchen, where Sarah was waiting.

"Okay. We've got a few minutes. Tell me what you said!"

"Are you sure you're not just curious?"

"I am, but I really wanna help you too."

"Fine," he sighed, heading towards the refrigerator, mumbling something so quickly even Sarah couldn't hear it.

"What was that?"

"I said … I had a … "sexual" dream about me and Ethan, and told him about it," Benny said, not looking at the girl, even though he could feel her eyes burning into his face. Finally he looked up to see her watching him, a concerned and shocked look on her face.

"Wow."

"Not what you were expecting was it?" Before Sarah could respond Ethan called down the stairs to Benny.

"Dude hurry up, I'm getting bored up here!" Benny just shrugged at Sarah and left the kitchen, leaving her in shocked silence.

…

**[I was going to end it there, but I wanted to throw this last part in]**

"What's with the look?" Ethan asked as he got comfortable in bed. Benny had been staring at the ceiling lost in thought.

"What look?" he mumbled out, eyes not leaving the ceiling.

"Your thinking look."

"Just thinking."

"About?"

"E," he said, sitting up and looking at Ethan. "You don't … hate me do you?"

"Benny, I'm over it. I don't think it meant anything," he said, staring at his blanket.

"I'm sure your right," Benny mumbled, watching Ethan lie back down and get comfy again. _How much would he hate me if I told him I wanted to dream that again?_ He thought, closing his eyes.

…

**There you go! People were wondering what he said, and there it was. Now I'm trying to decide if I wanna go into "**_**detail**_**" (ya'll know what I mean). What do you think? Think I should? If I do, I'll need to bump up the rating…**

**Anyways, I hope this chapter turned out okay. Like I said, I had some trouble with the idea for it.**

**Also, sorry if I let anyone down with the whole "what did he say" thing, in case ya'll were thinking it was something much more epic than that. **

**Really hope I didn't disappoint anyone. If I did, I'm sorry!**

**-JustMe133**


	3. Did It Mean Anything?

**So, I'm sorry if I let some people down with the big "what did he say" thing in the last chapter. But, I've got some ideas that I may use, but I may up the rating if I go with some of those. Guess we'll see as I write huh?**

**Hope you guys like it. **_**Bold italics are dreams/remembering dreams. **__Regular italics are just thoughts._

**Updated: 02/10/2012**

…

"_**Benny," Ethan moaned as the taller boy wrapped his hand around him, stroking slowly. "Quit teasing!"**_ Ethan woke up suddenly, sitting up in bed, panting for breath. _What the hell did I just dream about?_ He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. _No way was I dreaming about Benny that way…I'm straight._ He shook his head again and went to stand up, only to realize he was hard.

"WHAT THE HELL?" he practically screamed, causing the taller boy on the floor to groan and roll over in his sleep.

"Five more minutes gramma," he mumbled, snoring slightly. Ethan let out a relieved sigh and ran to the bathroom, grateful to not run into anyone on the way. **[A/N: Yup, the rating is going to M]** He stared at his flushed face in the mirror, licking his lips. _I really should take care of that_ he thought, feeling himself ache against his boxers and pajama pants. He slowly reached a hand down and grasped himself gently, an almost silent moan escaping his lips. He pushed his pants and boxers down a little more, freeing himself from the restraining hold. As he stroked himself, he didn't even realize his thoughts had drifted to his dream.

_**They had been playing a new game, a usual night for them. Ethan had won and began cheering for himself as Benny watched him. Suddenly Benny had tackled him to the ground, pinning him under him.**_

"_**Dude, what are you doing?" Ethan had asked, confusion clear in his voice. Benny just smiled and leaned forward.**_

"_**I'm giving you your prize for winning," he said, kissing Ethan hard on the lips. Ethan gasped and Benny had taken that as his chance to slip his tongue into Ethan's mouth. He pulled away, peppering kisses along Ethan's jaw and neck.**_

"_**Benny, we should stop," Ethan said, yet his body was more than willing to give into Benny's advances. He couldn't help but wonder what was wrong with him.**_

"_**Why should we stop? Benny asked, pushing up Ethan's shirt until it was off. "You seem to be enjoying it."**_

"_**I'm not. I'm not gay," Ethan mumbled out as his chest was attacked by warm soft lips.**_

"_**So? Doesn't mean you can't explore with another guy,' Benny said, reaching for Ethan's belt. "Does it?"**_

"_**I-I guess not," Ethan said, his head falling back against the floor as Benny kissed his hips. He gasped out when he felt his boxers and pants pushed down his legs, exposing himself.**_

"_**God Ethan, you're beautiful," Benny mumbled, peppering slight kisses along Ethan's thighs.**_

"_**Benny," Ethan moaned as the taller boy wrapped his hand around him finally, stroking slowly. "Quit teasing!"**_

"Oh God," Ethan moaned out, releasing himself into his hand. As he cleaned himself off he realized what he just did. "OH DEAR GOD. I did _that_ while thinking about a dream I shouldn't have had. What the fuck is wrong with me?" he says to himself, leaving the bathroom, face full of shock. He heads to the kitchen, surprised to see Sarah there, cooking something that smelled like eggs and bacon.

"Morning Ethan!" she said happily, smiling at him. "Wanna wake up Jane and Benny? Food will be ready soon."

"Did you move in while I was asleep or something?" he asked, confusion seeping into his voice. She laughed and smiled at him.

"No. Your mom and dad are spending the day together on a spur-of-the-moment romantic day together. They called me and asked me to come over and babysit. They're even paying me double my usual since it's a Saturday."

"Good for you," Ethan mumbled out, falling back into his shocked and worried state of mind. Sarah looked at him with concern in her eyes before turning and sitting next to him.

"What's wrong? Is it about Benny?" she asked, looking at him with a knowing look.

"He told you?" he whispered, eyes wide. She nodded, looking ashamed.

"I begged him. I wanted to help you guys work out your problems."

"Yeah, well I've got a bigger problem than what he dreamt about."

"Like what?"

"I…" he stopped talking and shook his head, frowning at her. She looked at him and saw a small movement out of the corner of her eye but didn't comment on it.

"Come on Ethan, talk to me. You'll feel better."

"I guess you're right," he said, looking at her. "Well … I … I had a dream about him last night. And we were … doing … things in it." Sarah looked at him in surprise for a minute before smiling softly.

"Did it mean anything to you?"

"I'm not gay Sarah. I don't like guys. I like girls."

"You didn't answer my question."

"I… I don't know," he said, a quiet sob escaping his throat. "I don't know what to think! I've never had a dream about a guy before. EVER."

"Well… maybe you should talk to him about it?"

"I can't do that. I got so mad at him for when he had one. Now I just sound like a hypocrite."

"You're not a hypocrite Ethan. You're just confused."

"I don't want to be confused!"

"Okay, one final question. Did you like it?" Ethan looked at her and she saw the conflicting emotions in his eyes. Finally, he gave a jerky nod.

"I did… And I really wish I hadn't, but…"

"But?"

"But I can honestly say, I would not be upset if I had another dream like that. Oh God, I'm a fucked up person."

"No you're not. Maybe … you like Benny?"

"No, nonononononono, I'm not gay."

"Whatever you say Ethan. Whatever you say."

…

Benny stood huddled on the stairs, listening to their conversation. He knew eavesdropping was wrong, but when he heard his name in the conversation, he just had to listen. _Ethan had a dream about us? And it freaked him out. Can't blame him, I was freaked out when I had my first dream. We need to talk about this._ He heard them finish their conversation so he got off the stairs and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Sarah, do you live here now?" he asked, sitting next to Ethan as she glared at him and placed a plate of food in front of him.

"You are his other half, you make the same bad jokes," she said, smirking at them both, making Benny laugh quietly. He turned to Ethan, who was looking at him with wide eyes. "Hi," he said, smiling at him, causing the shorter boy to turn away. Benny just raised his eyebrows at Sarah, who shook her head. _Ethan, it's okay,_ he thought. He was surprised when Ethan looked up at him for a minute, a slightly shocked look on his face.

"How'd you sleep?" he finally asked, causing Benny to smile slightly.

"Fine." They sat in an awkward silence, eating quietly until Jane joined them.

_We need to talk about this, _they both thought, wearing similar thoughtful looks.

…

**I hope this chapter wasn't too horrible. I really don't know where I'm going with this story, but I did bump it up to M, so possible sex in the future. Keyword: possible. Or just mentions of sex. I don't know yet.**

**I hope people enjoy this story. I really do.**

**Goodbye for now,**

**-JustMe133**

**P.S. - I've written the first chapter of the sequel to A Friend Like Rory. Should I post it? Let me know what you think :)**


	4. We Need To Talk

**Hey hey! New chapter is up!**

**Sorry it's been a while since I posted (like a week!) That's a long time for me. I hope you all like this chapter. I'm not sure about it yet … but who knows, maybe it'll be good.**

**Updated: 02/16/2012**

**Enjoy.**

…

Ethan and Benny were sitting in Ethan's room, playing video games. Ethan couldn't concentrate because his thoughts kept drifting to that dream.

_I'm a fucked up person. A part of me is hoping that dream comes to true and Benny tackles me… I'm just a fucked up individual. How could I want that? I'm fucking straight!_ Ethan shook his head and made his eyes stay on the game, and not watch the long fingers on the controller next to him and imagine how they had felt wrapped around him. He shook his head again.

"So what's wrong?" Benny asked, pausing the game and looking at Ethan, who looked surprised.

"What? N-nothing's wrong. Heh, wh-why would anything be wrong?" Ethan asked, suddenly nervous.

"Because, one, you keep zoning out, and two, you keep watching my hands. What's up?"

"N-nothing," Ethan squeaked out, looking at the controller in his hands. _Maybe I can chunk this at him and surprise him long enough to make a run for it. Shit, this is my house. Where would I go? _

"Come on E, talk to me. You'll feel better. Trust me."

"T-there's nothing to talk about."

"Let me rephrase that. We need to talk."

"About what?"

"About everything that's going on with us," Benny says, turning off the video game and glancing at Ethan. "About my dreams … and yours."

"What? What dreams? I don't know what you're talking about. You're crazy dude. Yep. Delusional. Why would I dream about you? I'm straight. Love me the ladies, I do." Ethan just started rambling, making Benny look at him.

"Dude, shut up, I know you ramble when you're nervous. Stop being nervous. I'm not gonna jump your bones or anything. Just wanna talk about it."

"How'd you know about my dream?" Ethan whispered, staring at the no longer glowing controller in his hands.

"I overheard you telling Sarah this morning."

"Oh God. Benny, I swear, it meant nothing!"

"Dude, calm down. Did you forget I already had a dream about us? I'm not judging you. "

"I'm a hypocrite," Ethan groaned as he stood up and flopped facedown onto his bed. Benny sat next to him and gently rubbed his back.

"No you're not … You're just … confused," he said quietly. Ethan turned his head so he could look at his best friend.

"Being confused sucks."

"Yep. But, nothing we can do it about it. It's part of life I think."

"Stop trying to sound all wise. You sound like an idiot."

"Even so, I still state the truth young padawan."

"Oh please, _I'm_ the padawan?" Ethan asked, sitting up and glaring playfully at Benny, who nodded happily.

"Speak the truth I do," he said in a mock Yoda impression, laughing at his now almost angry best friend.

"Well stop speaking the truth!" he said, pushing Benny off his bed, who still laughed where he was on the floor.

"Why don't you come stop me?" he said in between laughing.

"You'd like that too much," Ethan said cockily, chunking his pillow at Benny, who barely dodged it.

"You missed me! Victory is mine!"

"Too much Family Guy dude," Ethan said, laughing and picking his pillow up off the floor before he hit Benny with it finally. **(sorry, was watching FG while doing this xD)**

"Oof! Got me that time," he said, bending over in pain.

"Are you okay?" Ethan asked, the concerned best friend coming out in him.

"I… think so," Benny said, jumping up and grabbing the pillow from Ethan's hands and hitting him with it and knocking him to the floor. "Yup, I'm fine."

"Jerk," he said, grabbing Benny's leg and making the taller boy fall to the floor next to him. Benny looked at him and smiled tiredly.

"Even?"

"Even." They looked at each other and Ethan frowned, making Benny worry.

"What's wrong?"

"How long … have you been dreaming about me that way?" he asked, watching a bright pink color work its way up Benny's cheeks.

"Only about a week," he said quietly, feeling his whole face begin to burn in embarrassment.

"Were you freaked out?" Ethan asked, looking up at his ceiling, not wanting to see Benny.

"The first couple of times I was, and then … I was just used to it. It happened so much, I just began to expect it, and I wasn't so freaked out."

"But the first time … what did you do when you woke up?"

"Do…? I woke up and freaked out. I always thought I was straight, I had never had a thought about any guy that way, but then I started dreaming about you… "

"You don't think you're straight?"

"I don't know… I don't think I'm interested in you, but the dreams haven't stopped. So I don't know _what_ I am…"

"Life's confusing."

"Yes it is young padawan. Yes it is."

"Are things going to be different between us?"

"Do you want them to be? You're the one who said 'Things are only going to be awkward if we make them awkward.' I don't want things to be awkward between us. You mean too much to me Ethan. You're my best friend."

"You're my best friend too. I … don't want things to be different or awkward."

"Then they won't be," Benny said, sitting up and stretching as he looked at Ethan.

"Hey Benny, can I ask something else?"

"Sure E."

"Did you dream about me last night?"

"… Yes," Benny whispered, looking ashamed.

"Did you … enjoy it?"

"Did you?' Benny shot back, staring at Ethan in that intense way he has.

"I'll answer if you do," Ethan mumbled, staring right back at him.

"At the same time?"

"Count of three?" They nodded together, eyes never leaving the other.

"1…"

"2…"

"3…"

"Yes," they both whispered, eyes wide.

"If we're not … gay, why'd we like it?' Ethan whispered, watching his best friend's face, which matched his own. Confused, embarrassed, freaked out. All these emotions were running through them.

"I don't know E. I really don't."

…

**So, yeah … this chapter was just mainly a "I-need-to-think-of-better-ideas" chapter haha. Hope it wasn't too boring.**

**How'd ya'll like my Star Wars references? I remember they did that in the movie, so thought I'd throw that it. In no way do I own MBAV or Star Wars. (Or Family Guy, which I mentioned in one sentence) I OWN NOTHING BUT MY THOUGHTS!**

**Hope to update soon! And hope the update will be better than this one. I felt iffy on it.**

**-JustMe133**


	5. I'm Here To Help

**So, after working out what I'm gonna write for this chapter, it's decided that it's going to become a love story (I mean, ya'll already knew that of course, but I mean with more than just sexual dreams and whatnot)**

**And I was watching MBAV the movie on iTunes, and I had subtitles on, and in the scene where Ethan's carrying Benny he calls him B. Aww so cute! (sorry, I'm just that much of a dork)**

**Also, I'm beginning to like this story. Is it my favorite? Not yet, DL has that spot still. But it's a close second :D**

**Updated: 2-17-2012**

**Well stop reading my stupid A/N and get to reading the story! Lol.**

…

Benny and Ethan walked into school Monday morning, bags under their eyes. Both were exhausted. All weekend the stupid dreams had continued for each boy, causing them to not get enough sleep.

"If I fall asleep in class, make sure to wake me up," Benny mumbled, yawning. "Do not need to have a dream like that in the middle of school."

"Ugh, yeah, good point," Ethan said, yawning as well. They both slumped against their lockers, waiting for the bell to ring. Sarah walked up to them, a sympathetic smile on her face.

"Long night you guys?" she said in a joking tone, making them both glare at her. "Sorry."

"It's fine. It's just, these dreams are gonna be the end of us," Ethan said, yawning again, which caused Benny to yawn as well.

"Well, I hope you guys figure this problem out, you both look dead on your feet."

…

Benny and Ethan were both drifting in and out of sleep in class, barely paying attention.

"Students," their teacher said in a loud voice, waking them up before they could fully fall asleep, "we have a new student joining our class. Say hello to Josh Anderson." A group of mumbled hi's and hello's were thrown at the tall boy, clad in dark blue skinny jeans and a red and black plaid button down shirt, who now stood by the teacher. He smiled warmly at everyone. "Well Josh, you can just pick an empty seat somewhere." He nodded and walked over towards Benny and Ethan. There was an empty seat next to Benny, and Josh took it, smiling at the two exhausted boys happily.

"Hi," he said, smiling at Benny, who smiled back tiredly.

"Hi," he mumbled. "I'm Benny and this is my best friend Ethan," he said, indicating the other dark haired boy next to him, who was a little more awake now, and watching the new kid curiously.

"Hi," he said happily, smiling at Ethan as well. Ethan smiled back, but couldn't help but feel uneasy about this guy. _Something's … off about him._

…

Josh had all of Benny and Ethan's classes, so he hung out with them all day, following Benny around like a puppy. Benny was so out of it he didn't really care, but Ethan was beginning to wonder what was up with this guy. He took in the new guy's appearance, trying to see if the posed any threats.

The boy was about an inch taller than Benny, with sandy brown hair that fell just above one eye, perfectly combed. His eyes were a sparkling emerald green, and he was constantly smiling a stupid crooked grin. Ethan frowned as he watched Josh talk happily to Benny, who tiredly responded. Spotting Sarah at the snack machines, Ethan bolted to her.

"Sarah!" he called, walking up to her.

"Oh hey Ethan. What's up?" she asked, smiling at him.

"Have you met the new guy Josh?"

"The tall dude sitting next to Benny?" she asked, looking over her shoulder at them. Ethan nodded.

"Yeah…. I get a … different feeling about him. Not like he's bad like Jesse was or anything like that, but like … he's not normal."

"Ethan, I drink blood. You see things no one else sees. Benny casts spells. None of us are normal," Sarah pointed out, frowning at him. "You sure you're not … jealous?"

"Of what?"

"That a _guy_ is showing interest in Benny, when you and him have been having these dreams about each other?"

"I'm not jealous! I just have a weird feeling about him."

"Mhm… well, what do you plan to do about it?"

"Nothing I guess… not until Benny's awake and see if he gets a weird feeling about him too."

…

Ethan was fuming by the end of the school day. He stood by Sarah while Josh talked happily with Benny again.

"Looks like someone like's Benny. Gonna admit you're jealous yet?" she said playfully. Ethan growled in response, frowning.

"Shut up Sarah. I'm not jealous. I'm worried."

"About…?"

"What if this Josh guy is dangerous?"

"You said so yourself, it's a weird feeling, not a bad feeling. Just ask Benny about it later, after he gets some sleep. He still looks dead on his feet." Benny shuffled over to them then, smiling tiredly.

"Please tell me I can sleep at your house," he said as the three teens shuffled over towards Ethan's house.

"Sure thing B," he said, thoughts drifting. Soon enough, they were at Ethan's house.

"Well, I'll leave you two to … geek it up and everything," Sarah said awkwardly, since Benny was stooped against Ethan, eyes barely open. Ethan had an arm around the taller boy, supporting him from falling over.

"Bye Sarah," they said, walking into Ethan's house. Benny barely made it up the stairs and into Ethan's room before collapsing on his bed, eyes closed. In seconds he was snoring quietly, lost in dream land. Ethan shook his head and sighed before pushing Benny over and laying next to him, closing his eyes as well, letting lack of sleep claim him.

…

Ethan woke up first, hard as usual. _Stupid Benny dream_ he thought, stretching slightly. He looked over to see Benny with a content smile on his face as he slept still. Glancing at his clock, he saw they had only been asleep for about an hour.

"Mmm, Ethan," Benny mumbled in his sleep, making Ethan begin to freak out.

_He's talking in his sleep now? _A bright blush found its way to Ethan's face as he watched Benny shift a little in sleep and let out a contented sigh.

"Ethan, how is it you're so perfect?" Benny sighed, a happy smile on his face as he slept. Ethan decided it was time to wake Benny up. Gently, he shook the taller boy's shoulder. "Ethan, I wish I could stay in your arms forever," another mumble came out as Benny turned over, snoring quietly.

"Benny! Time to wake up," Ethan said, trying to fight the blush from getting any worse on his cheeks.

"Wh-what?' Benny mumbled, opening his eyes slowly. Once he caught sight of Ethan he smiled tiredly. "Oh hey E. How long was I out?" he asked, sitting up slowly, fixing the blanket around him.

"Um… about an hour," Ethan got out, eyes wide.

"What's wrong?"

"Y-you were talking in your sleep…" Ethan mumbled. He smiled a bit as Benny began to blush.

"Oh God, what did I say?'

"You moaned my name … and asked how I could be so perfect… and said you wished you could stay in my arms," Ethan said, blushing again. He looked at Benny to see him blushing before hiding his face in his hands.

"I'm sorry E. I know we agreed to not talk about them anymore. I'm sorry."

"B, it's fine, really. Just kinda caught me off guard, but its fine."

"You're not mad?"

"Of course not."

"Great," Benny said, a relieved smile on his face.

"Hey Benny, can I ask something?"

"Sure," he said, standing up and stretching.

"Well… what do you think of Josh?"

"Josh? Oh the new guy. He's okay… A little too happy and energetic for me, and kinda clingy. Why do you ask?"

"Because I got a weird feeling about him."

"Like bad weird?"

"No, like weird weird."

"Huh. Well, what are you gonna do about it?"

"I think I'm gonna need Sarah's help."

…

**The next day at school…**

_Thanks Sarah._ Sarah frowned as she read the text message before responding.

_You owe me big time Ethan, _she texted back, frowning. Seeing her target, she plastered on a fake smile. Sarah walked up to Josh, determined to find out what he had planned.

"Hi … Josh right?" she asked, smiling happily. He smiled back, and she couldn't help but be impressed. _He's pretty good looking_, she thought.

"Hi. You're Sarah right? A friend of Benny and Ethan's."

"Yeah, that's right."

"Well, is there something I can help you with?"

"Actually there is … why are you so interested in Benny?"

"Ha, Ethan caught on did he?" he said, smiling that crooked smile at her.

"Excuse me?" she asked, beginning to get angry. "Are you trying to come between two best friends?"

"I'm interested in both Benny and Ethan. I mean them no harm."

"Well, you need to just back off a bit. Came on a little strong there. Clingy is the word they used I think," Sarah said, the vampire anger in her coming out.

"Calm down young vampire, I'm here to help them."

"What?"

…

**Dun-dun-duuuuuuun. Who is this Josh? Why is he so interested in Benny and Ethan? You'll just have to wait and see!**

**Hope this chapter wasn't too bad! I've had the Josh character in my mind for a while now, just haven't found a good time to use him, until now.**

**Well, until next time dear readers!**

**-JustMe133**

**P.S.- How hot did Atticus look in Radio Rebel? **


	6. Who Are You?

**This is for Alley ****Petifier, who really REALLY wanted me to post the newest chapter, so here you go and hope you like it :) I'll be posting new chapters for BNC & DL eventually.**

**So, ya'll ready to find out who (and what) Josh is? Sorry if this is a letdown to some of you who expected something big and dramatic.**

**Also, still don't own anything MBAV except what I have on iTunes, my wild thoughts, and the few dozen pictures, which are all the courtesy of Google and YouTube.**

**Updated: 02/19/2012**

**Well, here goes nothing!**

…

"_Calm down young vampire, I'm here to help them."_

"_What?"_

"I said, I'm here to help them."

"I heard you the first time… But, you called me a vampire? I'm not a –"

"Drop the human act Sarah," Josh interrupted her, making her mouth fall open in shock. "I know you are not what you used to be."

"And how do you know that I'm "supposedly" not human?"

"Because I'm not either."

"Excuse me?"

"Are you hard of hearing?"

"No, it's just everything you say surprises me smart-ass," Sarah said, her anger flaring up.

"Once again, calm down. I'll explain everything if you wish."

"Oh yeah, I wish you would."

"We should go somewhere more private," Josh says, looking around to see students beginning to arrive for the school day. Sarah nods and grabs his arm.

"I know the perfect place," she says, dragging him behind her. Soon, they're in front of the old dark room **(yeah, I know I use this location a lot, but I figured it was the perfect private place since (I'm assuming) Whitechapel High doesn't use it anymore. I've only got so much I can work with).**"We can talk in here," she says, opening the door and shoving him in first, then closing the door behind her. "Now," she says, turning to face him, "explain everything. Why you're here and why you're so interested in Benny and Ethan."

"Like I said, I'm not here to hurt them, but to help them," Josh said, brushing his hair out of his eyes. "I was called here. By them."

"Care to elaborate?" Josh rolled his eyes but continued on.

"I'm their own personal cupid. Their distressed, hidden love called me to them. I enrolled at Whitechapel High so I could get closer to them and find out what is keeping them apart."

"… Personal cupid? Okay, I know I've seen some pretty weird things, but that's crazy. Prove it," Sarah said, crossing her arms and watching him intently. He sighed but put his backpack down and looked at her. He held out his hands and closed his eyes. Sarah watched curiously, wondering what he was doing, until his hands began to glow, and when the glowing susbsided, a bow and heart-tipped arrow were in his hands. **(Totally cliché, I know, but hey, what better way to prove you're cupid right?)**

"Is that enough proof for you?" he asked, smirking at her.

"Yeah," she said, watching as his hands glowed again and soon enough, the bow and arrow were gone. "Okay, so why are you here exactly?" He sighs again but looks at her.

"I need to get them together. They _belong_ together. Soul-mates. But something's keeping them from being together, and I need to find out what. But, they can't know who, or I guess what, I am. That's against the rules. Other beings like myself, like you for example, can know, but they absolutely cannot know about me, unless of course one of them guesses or finds out on their own."

"Wow… So does your being here have anything to do with their dreams about each other?"

"Pretty much. I'm basically stuck here until they realize how they feel for the other and act on it. These dreams … they're only going to get more intense as time goes on."

"Intense?"

"Yeah. They'll get so strong, that they'll either stop sleeping completely, get lost in a dream and stay asleep for an extended period of time, or more commonly, begin daydreaming their dreams, _while they're awake_," he said, stressing the last part.

"Oh," Sarah said in understanding. "That would not be good."

"No it wouldn't," he said, frowning. But then he smiled. "You! You can help me!"

"Help you? How?"

"Watch them; see if you can help me find out what's keeping them from being together."

"I don't think I'd be much help," Sarah said, shrugging. "Sorry."

"No, you're perfect," Josh said, standing up straight and holding out his hands again. Sarah watched as they glowed for a couple of seconds, then the glowing ended, showing a heart-shaped necklace in his hands. "Wear this. It'll help you see their love auras."

"Auras?"

"The light surrounding their bodies. Only I can see it, but with this necklace, you'll be able to see it too. It's very faint right now, barely noticeable, but you can still see. The more they realize how they feel for each other, the more their aura glows. This particular necklace only shows theirs, so it won't work on anyone else."

"Okay…" Sarah said hesitantly, taking the necklace and looking at it then looking at him. "So I just wear this and what? Report back to you if they glow brighter?"

"Yes! You're closer to them than I am. Please Sarah, help me. For them," he begged, eyes wide and desperate. Sarah sighed but slipped the necklace on anyway.

"I guess I can keep an eye on them. How do I know if they grow apart or something?"

"The aura will dim the farther apart they drift, romantically speaking. The closer they get to realizing their feelings, the brighter it gets. Let's say they kiss, they're auras would practically explode in excitement."

"Wow… Well, class is going to start soon," Sarah said, grabbing her bag and heading towards the door. "I'll let you know at lunch what I find out."

"Thank you," he said, smiling gratefully. "Oh and Sarah?"

"Yeah?" she asked, turning back to him curiously.

"Please tell Ethan I have no interest in Benny."

"I will," she said, shooting him a smile and disappearing quickly out the door.

…

Sarah POV:

I walked towards Ethan's locker, where I figured him and Benny would be. As I round the corner I see them sitting on the floor in front of the lockers, sharing headphones. Benny's head is on Ethan's shoulder, eyes drifting shut. I frown sympathetically until I see them begin to glow. Wow this thing really works I think, looking at the necklace around my neck. They're both surrounded by a dull amber colored light, barely visible, but blended together since they're sitting so close. Looking back at them, I see Ethan also has his eyes closed. I hope Josh gets them together soon, otherwise these dreams really will be the end of them. Plastering on a fake smile, I walk up to them and sit next to Ethan.

"Hey Ethan," I say quietly, not wanting to scare him too badly. His eyes snap open and he looks at me in surprise.

"Oh. Hey Sarah," he said, shifting a bit, Benny's head still on his shoulder. I smile at him, watching the light glow a bit brighter around Benny as he smiled in his sleep.

"Shouldn't you wake him up? By that look on his face, his dream might be getting … interesting," I say to Ethan, who looked at Benny tiredly.

"I guess you're right," he says, and I watch his own aura glow as he shakes Benny's shoulders. How can they not see they're crazy about each other? I wondered, watching Benny lazily open his eyes and smile tiredly at Ethan.

"Hi," he said quietly, smiling such a small and sweet smile that I can't help but giggle at their oblivious-ness. Benny's aura fades a bit as he moves away from Ethan, as does Ethan's as he moves away from Benny. I frown for a second before plastering on my fake smile.

"Well you guys, I talked to Josh," I say, standing up then helping Ethan up, who in turn helps Benny up. Every time they touch, I can see their auras light up a little bit more before dying down again.

"And what did he say?" Ethan asked, and I was surprised to see his aura flair up suddenly, almost blindingly bright.

"Why? Jealous still?" I ask, testing him. His aura brightens even more as he glares at me more.

"No," he says, obviously lying. "I just wanted to know if he's dangerous."

"Well he's not," I say, watching him step a bit from Benny, the light around him dimming back to its almost vanished look. "He's actually pretty cool. And he's not interested in Benny that way," I say smugly to Ethan, who smiled briefly before sulking again.

"Well… Okay. I guess I'll be nice to him then," Ethan said, yawning as Benny slung an arm over his shoulders.

"Come on dude, let's get to class," he says to Ethan, who nodded tiredly. Seems like that nap woke him up some, I think, watching them walk away, their aura's shining just the tiniest bit brighter.

…

At lunch, Josh met me by the snack machines, where I explained everything that happened this morning. He was ecstatic by the time I was finished talking.

"This is great! It sounds like they're both slowly beginning to realize it," he said, smiling happily at me. I can't help but smile back at him.

"What happens to you after you get them together?" I ask, hoping I didn't offend him by asking this. He smiled wistfully at me before speaking.

"I'll probably be reassigned to someone else. Only two things could keep me here," he says quietly, looking through the snack machine's options.

"And what would those two things be?"

"I find someone else who needed my help, or they need to be watched over still."

"Is there anyone else who needs your help?" I ask, watching him. He looks at me sadly, and is about to answer when Ethan walks up to us.

"Hey Sarah. Hi Josh," he says, attempting to be nice. I see Josh shrug at me then turn to Ethan. Guess we'll finish our conversation some other time. I smile at Ethan, but quickly leave him and Josh alone. Glancing at Benny, I smile as I see him watching Ethan, his light glowing a little brighter.

…

Ethan POV:

I had saw Sarah talking to Josh, and decided I would go and try to be nice to him, since Sarah said he was okay. I glance at Benny to see him staring tiredly at my math homework, which he was sleepily copying onto his own sheet.

"I'm gonna go say hi to Sarah," I say, getting up quickly. I hear a mumbled "k" before I walk off too far. It looks like I interrupted Sarah and Josh's conversation, but Josh doesn't seem to really care, since he turns to me, smiling that happy smile of his. I watch Sarah quickly walk away, leaving us alone.

"Hi Ethan!" he says, drinking from his water bottle.

"Hey Josh… I wanted to apologize if I wasn't too nice to you yesterday. I haven't been sleeping well, so I've been kinda irritable," I say. It's not a complete lie.

"It's fine, I understand," he said, still smiling happily. I smile back and turn to leave when I stumble slightly. He reaches out and grasps my arm, making me gasp and sending me into a vision.

_Josh standing there, smiling happily._

_A bow and heart-tipped arrow in his hands._

_Him pointing it at someone and shooting it into their chests, hearts surrounding them._

As I come out of my vision I hear Josh asking me if I'm okay. I look at him in shock before nodding.

"Y-yeah. I'm okay," I say, trying to figure out what I just saw, and what it meant. Who are you Josh? I think, watching the still smiling boy let go of me.

Who are you?

…

**Dun-dun-duuuuuun. Hope this chapter wasn't complete crap. I actually kinda liked it. I hope everyone else did too!**

**Can't wait to see your thoughts/reviews on it :)**

**Peace and Love to you all!**

**-JustMe133**


	7. Getting Closer

**NEW CHAPTER TIME!**

**Hope ya'll like it! :D And I hope it turns out good.**

**Here ya go!**

**Updated: 02/25/2012**

…

"Benny!" Ethan called, running back to his cafeteria table. "I just… saw something when Josh caught me."

"What'd you see?"

"I saw Josh, but he had a heart-tipped bow and arrow, and then he shot it to someone, and when it hit them, they were surrounded by hearts…."

"Ha, sounds like cupid," Benny said jokingly. He looked at Ethan's raised eyebrows and shook his head. "Nonononononono, he's not cupid. I was joking."

"…Is it so far-fetched? I mean, we've dealt with vampires, werewolves, evil trees, demons? Is cupid really that hard to believe?"

"Yes. We've got enough going on without having to worry about a "_cupid_"," he said, making Ethan frown. "We need to figure out why we keep having our _dreams_," Benny said, whispering the last part. "Because mine are getting stronger every night."

"Benny, we can't talk about this in school. We'll talk later at my house about the dreams okay?" Benny nodded as Ethan pulled out his phone.

"What are you doing?"

"Googling."

"What?"

"I'm looking up what you said about cupid."

"Drop it E."

"You know I can't."

"You think I would know that by now."

"You would think so," Ethan said, smirking at Benny, making Benny moan quietly and bite his lip, which caused Ethan to blush. "What was that?" he whispered at a now red faced Benny.

"Sorry, you give me that look sometimes in my dreams," Benny muttered, face blazing brightly as he avoided looking at Ethan.

"Sorry…" Ethan mumbled as he scrolled through his phone. "Ah-ha! Wikipedia says that sometimes cupids are known to go to certain couples that have trouble getting together **(*)**, and cannot leave until said couple have found each other."

"…So what? Josh was called to come help some poor helpless people find true love?" Benny asked, staring at Ethan for once with a serious expression on his face.

"Possibly. Now the only question is, who'd he come to help?"

_Probably us. Would explain why we're dreaming of each other,_ Benny thought as he looked away from Ethan. He caught Sarah staring at them, a shocked expression on her face before turning away.

…

"Benny was glowing brighter! I think he's beginning to realize it!" Sarah said as she ran up to Josh, who smiled at her.

"That's great!" he said, hugging her in his excitement, making her freeze in surprise. He stepped away, embarrassed. "Sorry."

"N-no, it's fine," she said, smiling slightly at him. "Um… so now that they're beginning to realize it, what's the plan?" He looked thoughtful for a moment before shrugging.

"I have no idea. They caught on faster than I thought. I wonder how …"

"Maybe they know what you are. I mean, they're both really smart. They probably figured it out."

"But how?"

"I don't know … did you do anything recently that may have given it away?"

"Not that I know of."

"Hmm… well…. Anyway, maybe we should confront them?" Sarah asked just as the bell rang. "Maybe later. Gotta get to class," she said, walking away. He nodded and watched her.

"Bye Sarah…" he whispered to himself, for once wearing a frown on his usually happy face.

…

Benny watched as Ethan furiously took notes in their last class of the day. His eyes strayed from the messy dark hair to the serious look on his face. _That could explain why Josh was so interested in us when he came here. Maybe he's meant to help us? But me and Ethan together as a couple? That's just … different. I mean, yeah we dream about having sex with each other, but that's just hormones … right? _He sighed quietly before tearing his eyes from Ethan.

As Ethan was taking notes, his thoughts drifted to what he figured out earlier. _If Josh is a cupid, which makes sense the more I think about it, maybe Sarah knows. That could explain why she's been hanging out with him more. They also act like they like each other. You think I would be more jealous, but I'm not. Maybe it's the dreams, but I just don't really feel that way towards Sarah anymore. Ha, maybe I like Benny. Yeah right… even if we have sexual dreams about the other, that doesn't mean anything … even though Benny is kinda cute… gah what am I thinking? _Ethan let out a relieved sigh as the final bell of the day rang. He and Benny quickly ran out of the classroom, wanting to get home.

Sarah watched the two boys quickly walk out of school, a little sad as she watched them glow a little brighter than they did at lunch.

"Lucky aren't they?" Josh asked as he stood next to her. She nodded and smiled sadly at him. "I'm forever doomed to help people find love with never finding it myself."

"I'm forever stuck at 17. No way to find love that way."

"Well, we'll be stuck alone forever, together. Sound good?"

"Technically that's not alone," Sarah said, laughing quietly. Josh smiled at her then sighed.

"I guess it's time to confront them and see what they know about me."

"Wanna go to Ethan's house with me? I'm babysitting tonight."

"Let's do it."

…

*** Not a real article (that I know of)**

**Well then, how's that for you? Hope it wasn't too completely awful - I really have no faith in my writing skills.**

**But! The boys are beginning to realize how they feel :)**

**And as for Josh and Sarah … I'm still iffy if I'm gonna put them together (I think I will though, she needs some romance too)**

**Peace, my dear readers.**

**-JustMe133**


	8. You Just Don't Know It Yet

**Well, here's the next chapter :)**

**Hope it's good :)**

**Updated: 03/07/2012**

…

Josh and Sarah stood outside the Morgan's house, waiting for someone to open the door.

"Hi Sarah…Oh, who's this?" Ethan's mom asked as she opened the door.

"This is Josh. We have to write a paper together. I hope you don't mind that he's here."

"Oh. No, that's fine," she said, opening the door more so Sarah and Josh could come in. "Well, we're off. You know where everything is," she said, practically rushing out the door with Ethan's dad. Sarah was about to say something to Josh when they heard talking.

"You're not seriously considering telling him what you saw?"

"Yes B, I am. I've got to know." Sarah pushed Josh towards their voices before disappearing up the stairs to Jane's room. As Ethan and Benny walked into the living room from the kitchen, they were surprised to see Josh standing there, waiting for them.

"H-ey you guys…" he said, voice trailing off.

"Hey… what are you doing here?" Ethan asked, raising his eyebrows.

"I got the feeling you wanted to talk to me…" Josh said, hoping that they would buy his lie. They shared a look but nodded and looked at him.

"I did want to talk to you. Um … I don't know how to say this without sounding crazy but … I know you're not human."

"Oh? And what do you think I am?"

"A cupid."

"And how did you come up with this?"

"…"

"Well?"

"I…saw it."

"Excuse me?"

"I saw it in a vision. I'm a seer. I get visions."

"Oh that explains it then…"

"So are you a cupid?" Josh watched them both staring at him, waiting. He sighed but nodded.

"I am. So, you're a seer…. What about you?" he asked, looking at Benny who just stared at him, not talking.

"He's a spell caster."

"Ah. Okay then."

"So, you're a cupid. Why are you here?"

"I need to help a couple who don't know they're supposed to be together…" Josh watched as Benny's eyes widened as well as he began to glow even more.

"Well who are they? Maybe we can help you."

"I'm sorry but I can't tell you that. It's … private information."

"Oh. Well then," Ethan says, turning to Benny. "I'm gonna go see how Jane and Sarah are doing. I'll be back in a few minutes." Benny just nods and watches Ethan walk up the stairs before turning to Josh.

"I know who you're here to help."

"Oh really?" says Josh, raising an eyebrow in question to Benny. "And who would that be?"

"It's pointless you know. We don't like each other that way."

"Then why do you keep dreaming about each other?" Benny shakes his head and frowns.

"I don't know, but it's not because we like each other."

"Whatever you say Benny. Tell me that after your dreams tonight," Josh says, walking towards the front door. "Oh, and Benny, you do belong together, you just don't know it yet." Benny stood there in shock as Josh walked out of Ethan's house.

….

Benny was sprawled out on Ethan's floor in his usual spot, trying to sleep. He could hear the occasional quiet moan come from Ethan as he slept, and Benny figured he was having another one his dreams. He sat up some and just watched Ethan, thinking.

_What did Josh mean by tell him after my dreams tonight? I can't even sleep, so obviously not going to dream anything… _He smiled some as Ethan began to toss and turn, the dream getting out of control. _Although, if we are meant to be together, that would explain why Ethan began to get those dreams after I did… But… we don't like each other… do we? Gah, teenage hormones are confusing. _

"Benny…" Benny's head snapped up, but Ethan was still asleep, a peaceful smile on his face.

"Ethan," Benny said, a sad smile on his face.

"Benny… I love you so much." Benny's mouth fell open in surprise as Ethan rolled over in his sleep so he was now facing Benny. Benny slowly stood up and made his way to Ethan's sleeping form.

"Ethan…. I think I love you," he whispered before climbing into Ethan's bed and wrapping his arms around Ethan before drifting off to sleep.

**Benny's dream (Benny's POV):**

**I'm in a living room, in a house I didn't recognize. I was watching TV alone, until I hear a little voice call out.**

"**Daddy! Daddy where are you?" Without thinking, I get up and walk to the kitchen, where a little girl is coloring. "Daddy! My crayon broke!" she said, holding the crayon out to me. I feel myself smile and grab it, sharpening it with the sharpener in the back of the box.**

"**There you go," I say, handing it back to her. I smile at her, but also wonder, why do I have a daughter? I watch her for a minute, studying her. Her hair goes to her shoulders in gentle waves, a dark brown color, kind of like Ethan's. Then she looks at me and smiles. I feel like my heart stopped. She has my eyes. And my smile. **

"**Benny, are you here?" Ethan. I turn to the door and see him come in, a little boy walking next to him. My heart stops again. This boy has my hair color, Ethan's eyes and his smile. These are **_**our**_** kids. Ethan comes up to me and kisses me. "Hey you. Did you and Ella have a good day?" Ella?**

"**Yeah, she's been coloring all day. Did you and Eric have a good day at the park?" Eric? I look down as Ethan intertwines our fingers. Wedding bands… We're married?**

Benny jolted up out of his sleep, freaking out. _Kids… together? Married… But… what?_

…

**The next day at school:**

"Y-you! What did you do?" Benny asked as he ran up to Josh at school.

"I did nothing. You just…" his eyes widened as he stared at Benny. "You've realized it!" he said excitedly, smiling at Benny. Sarah walked up, and she instantly smiled.

"Benny! You … you look … different…" she said, trying not to laugh.

"You... you know too!" Benny said, turning on the young vampire, who held up her hands in defense.

"Nothing ... but maybe you should go talk to Ethan," she said, smirking and pushing him towards the shorter boy, who was walking towards them. Sarah turned and smiled at Josh. "One down, one to go."

xxx

"H-hey E." Ethan yawned and smiled at Benny.

"Hey Benny. You okay?"

"Yeah," he said, his voice squeaking. _Oh God, I wanna kiss him. _Benny grabs him and pulls him into the nearest bathroom before shoving him against the door and kissing him. He just stands there as Benny pulls away and stares at him in shock.

"I'm sorry," he said, running out of the bathroom, leaving Ethan alone.

…

**Yeah, this chapter is over… And yeah it was kinda out there. I don't know where it's going to be honest. I really don't… **

**I hope this chapter wasn't too awful. I really don't know how I feel about it though. **

**Hope the next one is better**

**-JustMe133**


	9. Those Damn Teenage Hormones

**Are ya'll ready for a new chapter? I hope so cuz I'm posting it anyways! Lol.**

**Updated: 03/11/12**

**Still no ownage of MBAV for me. **

**Enjoy!**

**~*~*~* WARNING! THIS CHAPTER IS ONE OF THE REASONS THIS STORY IS RATED M! Just felt like ya'll deserved a warning. ~*~*~***

…

Ethan stood frozen in the same spot, for the last five minutes. Finally, after many deep breaths, did he move. He slowly made his way out of the bathroom to see the school practically deserted. He was in a daze until he passed a closed classroom, stopping as he heard what sounded like Sarah's voice.

"Well, now that Benny's realized it, how long will it take Ethan?" Sarah was saying.

"I don't know. But like you said, Ethan's smart. I'm sure he'll realize it soon enough. Actually, to be honest I'm surprised he didn't realize it first," Josh said, making Ethan wonder why they were talking about him and Benny.

"I agree. But Benny's smart too, so it's not such a surprise that he figured it out. You think he'll tell Ethan?"

"No. He's in too much shock to say anything I think."

"I hope you're right. Ethan needs to figure it out on his own."

"Yes he does." Ethan had heard enough. He quickly walked away and began walking home, thoughts drifting.

_First Benny kisses me, then I hear Josh and Sarah talking about us, how Benny's realized something when I haven't… Wait. _Ethan stopped in his tracks as his thoughts felt like they were racing a mile a minute. _Josh is a cupid… who is here to help a couple who don't know they belong together…Oh shit._ Ethan took off running back towards the school, hoping to catch Sarah and Josh before they left.

…

"What's wrong?" Sarah asked as Josh stiffened some before looking over his shoulder.

"I think … I think Ethan just figured it out…"

"Oh," Sarah said, not hiding the fact that she was saddened by this. Josh looked at her and she saw the same sadness reflected in his eyes.

"Sarah I –" he was cut off by a breathless Ethan running into the room.

"You! You…." He said, trying to catch his breath.

"Hello Ethan."

"You…. You!"

"Me?"

"I know who you're here to help."

"About damn time," Sarah said under her breath, causing Josh to laugh a little bit and Ethan to glare.

"I heard that," he said, making Sarah laugh a little now. He turned to look at Josh before frowning. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why us?"

"Ethan, it's not like you can control who you love."

"I don't love him."

"You're lying. To me and to yourself. Especially after what happened earlier…" Josh said, voice trailing off.

"H-how do you know about that?"

"I'm your cupid."

"What else do you know?"

"Everything. Now, why are you still here "confronting" me when you really wanna be with Benny, talking about what happened earlier?"

"Josh… why us?"

"You two needed me."

…

As Ethan approached his house he saw Benny sitting on his front porch, obviously waiting for him.

"E! I wanted to apologize for earlier… I was confused and wasn't thinking straight and I-"

"Stop talking," Ethan said, his hand over Benny's mouth. "Let's go inside and talk. Mom and dad took Jane to the dentist, they'll be gone a while." Benny nodded and followed Ethan inside, where they both went into Ethan's room, in case his parents came home sooner than they thought and they wouldn't be disturbed.

"So… do you hate me?" Benny asked as he stretched out in Ethan's computer chair.

"No… At first I was more confused than anything, but then I talked to Josh…"

"Oh no."

"And now I think I understand."

"Understand what?" Ethan hadn't looked at Benny this whole time he was talking, and Benny was beginning to get a little worried.

"Understand about us. We've never been normal best friends. Of course something like this would happen to us."

"Something like this…?" Benny asked, getting confused now.

"Us. Being soul mates. I'm not surprised."

"So… you know."

"Yes. Can't believe you figured it out before me," Ethan said, shooting a half smile at Benny. He smiled back and chuckled.

"Well, blame my dream for that."

"Oh really? And what was this dream about?"

"For once, not about us having sex believe it or not. I was in a house, alone. Then I hear this voice call out, saying "Daddy!". I get up and go to the voice and see the cutest little girl sitting in the kitchen, coloring. She tells me her crayon broke, so I sharpened it for her and got a good look at her. She had your hair and my eyes. Then you walk in with a little boy who had my hair and your eyes. Then you kissed me, and grabbed my hand. We had wedding bands on."

"Sooooo…. We were married with two kids?"

"Yeah. And I just _knew_ that I loved you, for sure, then."

"Wow. So they were cute?"

"Adorable," Benny said, getting up and sitting next to Ethan on his bed. He placed his hand over Ethan's and looked at him. "Ethan… I love you." Ethan looked at him then, and before he could say anything Benny kissed him, this time a gentle kiss that held all the emotions he was feeling. Ethan kissed him back, hoping to show Benny just how much he felt for him.

Soon enough, it became more than just gentle kisses. More force was added, and hands began roaming over body parts, tugging at clothes. Benny's shirt was the first to go, but Ethan's soon followed. Ethan's fingers fumbled with Benny's belt, undoing it and soon his pants. Benny put his long fingers to use and quickly got Ethan's pants unbuttoned and unzipped, pushing them off the shorter boy. Benny's followed, leaving the two boys in nothing but their boxers and panting for breath.

"E-Ethan… do you want to do this?" Benny asked, suddenly feeling like he was forcing Ethan into something he didn't want to do.

"Don't you think it's about time those dreams come true?" Ethan said, rolling over so he was straddling Benny. He began kissing and biting down the other boy's neck and chest, working his way to the dark blue and black boxers that contrasted nicely with his somewhat pale skin. He was about to peel them back but looked at Benny first. "Can I…?"

"Uh-huh," he whimpered out, anticipating what Ethan was about to do. Ethan smirked and slowly, teasingly, pulled back the boxers until they were completely off. He couldn't help but lick his lips as he took in all of Benny in his naked glory. Without a second thought, he slowly licked up from the base to the tip, licking up the drop of pre-cum that had settled there. "OhmyGod," Benny moaned out, head falling back onto the bed, hands already digging into the sheets beneath him. Ethan smirked to himself and swiftly placed the tip into his mouth, sucking gently while swirling his tongue. "OHMYGOD," Benny moaned-screamed this time. Ethan pulled off and smiled at him.

"I'm guessing that's good?"

"Uh-huh," Benny said, nodding vigorously. Ethan laughed quietly before resuming what he was doing, making Benny moan and squirm even more. "St-stop!" Benny cried out suddenly, making Ethan pull away and frown.

"Did you not like it?"

"N-no it was g-great, I just don't w-wanna c-come yet," he said, panting. Once he had caught his breath from his near-orgasm, he switched their positions to where he was hovering over Ethan. Copying him, he bit and kissed his way down Ethan's chest to his boxers. Unlike him though, he practically ripped them off and had Ethan in his mouth within a few seconds.

"Oh wow," Ethan said, grabbing onto the sheets for dear life. He already felt himself nearing an orgasm so he practically had to beg Benny to stop. "St-stop. Please. I don't wanna come yet Benny. Please. Please!" Benny slowly removed his mouth and leaned up to kiss Ethan.

"Before we go any farther, have you changed your mind?"

"No. And I never will." Ethan watched as Benny sucked three of his fingers into his mouth, wetting them. His eyes rolled back in his head as Benny pushed one into him. His quick intake of breath made Benny stop. "Please don't stop," he whispered out, eyes closed.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. Please." Benny nodded even though Ethan's eyes were closed and pressed another finger in, stretching Ethan until he began to relax around him. Once he was, he pushed another finger in, making Ethan bite his lip.

"Are you ready?"

"I… I think so." Benny placed one hand on Ethan's hip, making sure he didn't move, the other at his base that way he could push his way in. Biting his lip, he pushed in slowly, not stopping till he was all the way in. He didn't move, waiting for Ethan to get used to him, although every nerve in his body was screaming for him to just pound into the slight boy beneath him. "Y-you can move."

Benny started out slowly, making sure Ethan didn't change his mind. "You won't break me…" With that, Benny sped up, beginning to basically pound Ethan into the bed. Benny shifted his position some, which made Ethan scream out in pleasure. To quiet Ethan's moans, Benny began kissing him while his free hand found Ethan's length, and slowly began stroking him slowly while he still pounded hard and fast into him.

"Ethan… I'm about to –" his voice was cut off by Ethan kissing him.

"Me too," Ethan whimpered against his lips. They moved in perfect sync with each other, Ethan coming first. Benny came almost instantly after him, almost collapsing on top of Ethan, all his energy gone. Using what little strength was left, he pulled out and collapsed next to him.

"So… what does this make us?" Ethan asked as Benny pulled his blanket over them.

"I think this makes us soul-mates E," Benny said, pulling him to him and kissing him gently.

…

**Yeeeeeah, I think my sex-scene was pretty bad. –shrugs- oh well, can't be good at everything! **

**Next chapter will be the last –nods sadly- now I have to think of a story to take this one's place… **

**Well then, until next time.**

**-JustMe133**


	10. Is This Goodbye?

**Yes, this is the last chapter of What Did Benny Say. I'm a little sad to see it go, but what can you do? When it's over, it's over.**

**Of course, I still don't own MBAV.**

**Updated :03/13/2012**

**Hope this chapter is a good wrap up.**

…

The following day was a Saturday, and it found our two lover boys lounging in the park, enjoying each other's company in peace and quiet. That was until Ethan's cell phone began to ring. Looking at it, he sighed and put it on speaker.

"Hey Sarah. You're on speaker."

"Hi you guys. I'm assuming you two are together now?" she said, voice tinny over the phone.

"Yes we are," Benny said happily into the phone.

"That's good. I'm happy for you guys," Sarah said, but Ethan could hear a little hint of sadness in her voice.

"What's wrong Sarah?"

"Well… Not that I'm not happy for you two, but with you two together, Josh will be leaving now…"

"Oh that's right," Benny said at the same time Ethan said, "You don't want him to go."

"No… I don't."

"Where are you?"

"Going to meet Josh to say goodbye. He wanted me to call and see if you two wanted to come with me."

"Sure, where do you want us to meet you at?"

"I'm on my way to the park near your house."

"We're already there. See you when you get here."

"K. Bye you guys."

"Bye," they say together, Ethan ending the call and pocketed his phone, then smiled at Benny.

"We should thank him."

"For?"

"Getting us together. You think we would've ever admitted it if it wasn't for him?"

"Hell, we wouldn't have realized it if it wasn't for him…"

"Exactly! So, we should thank him before he leaves." Both boys looked up to see Josh walking towards them from one direction, Sarah from the other. Ethan, being a tad bit smarter than Benny, instantly noticed how tense both Sarah and Josh seemed to be, and how they were avoiding looking at each other.

"Hey you guys," Josh says, in his usual happy voice. Sarah's mood seems to instantly lift as he smiles at her. Ethan doesn't miss this. "Well, how about we get going? That way I can say my proper goodbyes."

Ethan and Benny follow Josh and Sarah into the woods surrounding the park, all quiet. Soon Josh takes the lead, leading them into a small clearing.

"Well, in about 5 minutes or so I'll be called away."

"Where will you be going?" Sarah asked, standing next to him.

"I don't know yet."

"Well… I know you're leaving but I just wanted to say… I'm gonna miss you." Josh smiles and wraps his arms around her in a hug.

"Sarah," he says quietly as she wraps her arms around him. "I've been alive many years, and I've never fallen in love. Until now," he whispers, kissing her forehead. A quiet sob can be heard from her before she pulls away from him. She kisses his cheek and smiles sadly at him. "Don't forget me."

"Never," she says, smiling at him again. He smiles a sad smile at her then turns to Benny and Ethan.

"You two. Treat each other well. I don't wanna get called back here because you two broke up or something."

"We don't plan on breaking up anytime soon," Benny says, wrapping his arms around Ethan's waist as Ethan leans into him.

"Good. I worked hard getting you together."

"And we thank you for it," Ethan says, sending him a smile.

"Oh, I should give this back to you," Sarah says, slipping the heart necklace off and presenting it to him.

"Keep it," he says, grabbing it and slipping it back on her. "To remember me by."

"Like I could forget you." Josh was about to say something when he straightened up and looked over his shoulder.

"What?" he asked. The other's turned to face that direction, watching as a slight shimmer began in that area. Then, all four mouths fell open in shock as a woman headed towards them, appearing out of nowhere.

She wasn't much taller than Sarah was, and she wore a long purple dress that trailed behind her as she walked. The dress had a gold belt around the waist, and she had gold ribbons in her long dark brown hair, that fell down towards her waist. Multiple gold bracelets adorned her wrists and she had gold heart earrings in. Her skin was pale and creamy, her lips a light pink as well as her cheeks. Her eyes were a beautiful brown-gold color. She smiled at Josh as he fell to his knees in front of her.

"Madam… what are you doing here?" he whispered, looking at her in shock. She just shakes her head and pats him on the head. "Of course madam," he says, standing up next to her. "Everyone, this is Aphrodite, the goddess of Love."

"Goddess of Love?" Sarah whispered, looking at the beautiful woman, who turned to her and smiled.

"Sarah," she said in a quiet voice that rang like bells, a small smile on her lips. She leaves Josh's side and walks to her, cupping her face in her hands. "You are the young vampire that has made my little Joshua fall in love."

"Me?" Sarah whispered-squeaked, unable to move from the woman.

"You. You're so pretty. And so obviously love him back." She then let's go of Sarah and turns to Josh. "You've been so busy these past few centuries. Take some time off, pursue some _other_ interests," she says, smiling at Josh and walking back to him.

"Madam… are you sure?"

"Josh, like you told her, you've never fallen in love before. If I need you, I will get you."

"But… I never age," Sarah said to the woman, making her smile.

"Neither does he." Josh and Sarah quickly embraced and shared a sweet kiss.

"I love you," he whispered to her.

"I love you too," she whispered back.

"You two," Aphrodite says, turning to Benny and Ethan, who both looked like deer caught in headlights. "You are the young men he came to help?"

"Y-yes," they said in unison, slightly afraid of the beautiful woman.

"Take care of each other. He worked hard for you both I believe." They both smiled at her than each other.

"Have I told you I love you?" Ethan asked as Benny tightened his arms around him. He put on a fake thoughtful look then smiled.

"No I don't think you have."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Aphrodite clapped happily and smiled. "I love my job."

…

**Yay for corny fluffy goodness!**

**Yes, this is the end of WDBS BUT! I do have an idea for a small sequel if you are ready for it. Let me know and I'll do it! **

**Hope everyone liked this ending. I tried to think of something creative and interesting.**

**Until the next story or sequel**

**-JustMe133**


End file.
